


Рождение Искры

by Lemuria09



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drama, M/M, Plug and Play Sex, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemuria09/pseuds/Lemuria09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скайфайр помогает Омеге Суприму вспомнить прошлое и осознать себя как меха.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождение Искры

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyfire Metroplexian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Skyfire+Metroplexian).
  * A translation of [To Be Sparked](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33037) by lstarrunner. 



> Предупреждения: плаг-энд-плей, электромагнитные поля.
> 
> Ранее выкладывалось на дайри.ру. Разрешение на перевод: запрос отправлен, автор молчит.

Омега Суприм бросился в погоню с одной-единственной целью. Он был обязан поймать и дезактивировать шестерых (семерых? одного?) роботов, которых ещё недавно считал своими друзьями. «Является ли Девастатор седьмым врагом? - размышлял Омега Суприм в глубине своих процессоров. - Или те шестеро, что обманули Омегу Суприма, остаются шестью,  когда объединяются? Представляют ли сейчас эти шестеро лишь части единого целого, поскольку именно Девастатор спасается бегством?»

После схватки с Робо-Смэшером Омега Суприм не мыслил воображаемыми образами или словоформами: его мысли были мимолётными частичками данных, лишь единицами и нулями. Он знал, что другие роботы, те, кто его создал, кому он служил, чей прекрасный город он должен был охранять, гордились тем, что думали «настоящими» мыслями и чувствовали «настоящими» чувствами, но Омега Суприм больше не был уверен, что знает, что это значит. Тем не менее, он не воспринимал это как некий изъян внутри себя, покидая Кибертрон в погоне за конструктиконами. Омега Суприм считал себя роботом, из металла и проводки, мыслящим только в своих процессорах; ни чувствующим, ни думающим, ни живым, в отличие от тех, кому он служил и кого преследовал.

За тысячи звёздных циклов погони Омега Суприм устал от нескончаемой ненависти и непрерывного ощущения предательства. Он бы дезактивировал себя, чтобы избавиться от этого, но тогда Омега Суприм так и не искупил бы свою вину за провал своего задания в Кристал Сити. Его программирование не позволило бы этого. Поэтому Омега не отставал от Девастатора, не настигая его, но и не теряя его следа.

Омега Суприм был измождён и одинок, на много эонов лишённый хоть сколько-нибудь реального контакта с другими разумными существами. Он снова и снова пересматривал в своих процессорах свою последнюю встречу с конструктиконами и редкие столкновения с разумными созданиями за время преследования Девастатора: небольшие механоиды примерно одинаковых размеров, которые добывали руду в одном из астероидных поясов и, защищаясь от грабителей в лице более крупных кибертронцев, устроили взрыв, который Омега Суприм засёк, находясь за пределами их солнечной системы; биологическая раса со средним уровнем технологического развития, на чьей планете Девастатор прятался в течение целого звёздного цикла; и несколько существ с телепатическими способностями, оставшихся в живых в Сфере Дайсона в одном из миров, после того как конструктиконы использовали физические оболочки большинства представителей их расы в качестве энергии, чтобы заправить свой новый транспорт и продолжить бегство.

Одно из этих напуганных существ приняло Омегу Суприма за ещё одного механоида-мародёра и атаковало его, пытаясь защитить себя и остатки своей семьи.

Омега Суприм не мог найти объяснения тому, каким образом телепат заметил его чисто искусственный разум, но записал себе в память это странное столкновение и пересматривал его в числе прочих во время долгих перелётов в холодном космосе по следам Девастатора. Оно было загадкой для Омеги Суприма, способом занять процессор на какое-то время.

На Земле, вместе с фракцией, которая все ещё называла себя автоботами, Омега Суприм зачастую ощущал себя сбитым с толку, нередко осознавал, что ему, похоже, не хватает процессорного времени, когда оно было особенно необходимо. В погоне за конструктиконами у него имелась миссия и изобилие времени для обработки данных, существенных для этой миссии. Теперь же он выполнял обязанности в цикличном режиме, вместе с другими механоидами, и сражался на стороне автоботов, когда его для этого призывали. Для караульной службы требовалась та же бдительность, что и для преследования, но решения нужно было принимать гораздо быстрее, а битвы менялись с такой скоростью, за которой его процессор просто не успевал. Лидер автоботов, Оптимус Прайм, регулярно выходил из базы, чтобы поговорить с Омегой Супримом, называя его «другом» и «солдатом». Омега Суприм даже рассказал Оптимусу Прайму о своём преследовании и о событиях, заставивших его гнаться за конструктиконами через весь космос. Прайм терпеливо выслушал Омегу, относясь к нему как к кому-то, столь же достойному, как и любой из солдат под его командованием; как к самостоятельной личности. «Свобода, - однажды Прайм серьёзно сказал ему, - это право всех разумных существ», - и ясно дал понять, что к этим существам он причисляет и Омегу Суприма.

Омега Суприм не знал, как понимать эту мысль, и старался больше к ней не возвращаться.

Среди автоботов был ещё один кибертронец, слишком крупный, чтобы жить вместе с ними внутри их разбитого корабля. Его звали Скайфайр, и он прекрасно знал, каково это – чувствовать себя существующим отдельно ото всех; и по какой-то необъяснимой причине он начал рассказывать об этом Омеге. Рассказывать в больших подробностях. Поначалу Омеге Суприму хотелось, чтобы Скайфайр оставил его в покое и удалился наслаждаться удобствами ангара, который автоботы соорудили для него по другую сторону горы. Омега Суприм слушал Скайфайра молча, с полным безразличием к тому, что он говорил, обрабатывая слова автоматически, поскольку в биологическом мирке вокруг него происходило мучительно мало, чтобы занять его процессорное время между критическими ситуациями. Тем не менее, несколько месяцев спустя он начал считать минуты между визитами Скайфайра и даже искать его компании от случая к случаю, встречая его, когда он возвращался с миссий.

Был ли Скайфайр рядом или нет, он занимал свободное процессорное время Омеги Суприма.

***

Скайфайр встречался со своим новым другом, Омегой Супримом, всякий раз, когда они оба присутствовали на базе. Неразговорчивость Омеги не беспокоила Скайфайра, пока однажды шаттл не поймал себя на том, что всё больше думает о том времени – о нескольких часах, если он заставлял себя пользоваться местным языком и времяисчислением, - которое он и Старскрим провели вместе, пока он носил десептиконскую инсигнию.

\- Когда меня впервые здесь разморозили, Старскрим не предоставил мне всей информации, когда знакомил меня со своим лидером, - посетовал Скайфайр Омеге. – Мне казалось, что не прошло и орна, как я видел его в последний раз, но он сказал, что это было сотни тысяч звёздных циклов назад, что идёт другая война и что я должен стать солдатом и помочь его армии победить врагов, автоботов, которых он ненавидит, - бывший Страж прекрасно умел слушать, издавая тихие механические звуки вместо ответов и глядя прямо на Скайфайра, когда тот замолкал, словно поощряя шаттл продолжать. – Но когда я стоял на карауле по приказу Мегатрона, я столкнулся с этими врагами и попытался помочь биологическим созданиям, которые были с ними. Жизни двух людей явно были в опасности, не только из-за кибертронских бойцов, но и от того, что было слишком холодно, а они промокли. Их внутренняя температура быстро падала, Омега… могу я называть тебя Омега? – Скайфайр сделал паузу, ожидая ответа.

Гигантский мех снова отвлёкся от изучения окрестностей, повернулся к Скайфайру и какое-то мгновение смотрел прямо на него, прежде чем ответить:

\- Вопрос несущественен: "Омега" – очевидное сокращение от "Омеги Суприма".

Скайфайр рассмеялся, уловив иронию в этом ответе.

\- Я же вовсе не об этом спрашивал! Могу ли я называть тебя Омега? Могу ли я обращаться к тебе так фамильярно? – говоря на кибертронском, Скайфайр сделал акцент на неформальной, дружеской форме второго лица для местоимения и глагола, стараясь в полной мере дать понять, что он хотел расслабиться, и чтобы Омега тоже чувствовал себя расслабленно в его обществе. – Я считаю тебя моим другом, кем-то, с кем я легко могу найти общий язык, здесь, в этом чужом мире, среди автоботов.

Омега Суприм обрабатывал это несколько циклов, так долго, что Скайфайр почти решил, что мог чем-то его обидеть.

\- Да. Используй сокращение. Обращайся фамильярно.

Скайфайр с облегчением отметил, что Омега использовал форму глагола для неформального местоимения, пусть и не само местоимение. Он начал было рассказывать своему другу о своей последней размолвке со Старскримом, но что-то в поведении большего меха заставило его остановиться.

Он умолк. Омега взглянул на него, как и всегда, когда он прекращал говорить, и Скайфайр отвёл взгляд. Они просидели так несколько бримов. Скайфайру подумалось, что его другу было вполне уютно сидеть в тишине, слушая ритм планеты вокруг них. Повысив чувствительность аудиосенсоров, он смог услышать не только звуки биологической жизни и атмосферы Земли, но и многие другие – от тихих механических звуков, исходящих от обоих их корпусов, до деятельности некоторых автоботов внутри базы и у входа на другой стороне горы. Это было завораживающе. Кто-то чистил открытую часть корабля – это было обычное наказание за незначительные нарушения на Арке.

Мысли о Старскриме вторглись в его раздумья, и он обнаружил, что всё ещё хотел рассказать Омеге об этом кусочке своей жизни. Поведение Старскрима тревожило Скайфайра, и Омега Суприм определённо был его самым близким другом на Арке. «Он ведь действительно пришёл, чтобы встретить меня, когда я возвращался со своей последней миссии, - подумалось ему, но… - Может, ему было просто любопытно, и он появился не специально для того, чтобы меня поприветствовать. Он ведь всё равно обычно стоит на страже». Исподволь наблюдая за гигантом, он задался вопросом, было ли Омеге так или иначе интересно его общество, и быстро заверил себя, что все ободряющие звуки, которые Омега издавал во время их бесед, на самом деле были спонтанны, почти непрерывны, и никак не являлись признаком какого-либо интереса к тому, что он говорил. «Я лишь принимаю желаемое за действительное», - заключил он. В их молчании, которое перестало казаться Скайфайру дружеским и стало казаться гнетущим, он пересматривал воспоминания о своих встречах с Омегой: их беседы были исключительно односторонними.

«Может, он просто заложник моей болтовни, ведь у него здесь нет лишнего топлива, чтобы развеяться в полёте, и нет больше никого, кто удосужился бы с ним пообщаться? – эта мысль была неприятна. – Может, он терпит меня, просто потому что не находит для себя занятия получше?»

Неловкими раздумьями в неловком молчании он мог заняться и в одиночестве в своём ангаре. Он поднялся, собираясь уйти и игнорируя механические звуки движения  со стороны своего друга – своего коллеги? – нет, своего _знакомого_.

Удивительно тихий, низкий голос Омеги завибрировал в земле.

\- Скайфайр, просьба: останься. Говори.

Это не прозвучало ни как вопрос, ни как приказ, это были просто слова. Скайфайр остановился и оглянулся, обнаружив, что Омега Суприм смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением на лицевых пластинах. Каким-то образом язык телодвижений большого бота выражал что-то новое, даже несмотря на то, что он всё ещё сидел, по обыкновению, спиной к единственному пласту горы, который был шире, чем он сам. Нечитаемое, не потому что никакого выражения на его лице не было, но потому что оно выражало больше, чем Скайфайр когда-либо видел у Стража.

\- Ты уверен, Омега? Мои мысли приняли направление, которое могло быть тебе неприятно, и я осознал, что ты практически никогда ничего не говоришь. Я не знаю, что могло бы быть тебе неприятно... Я слишком много говорю. Наверное, тебе это не нравится, но ты слишком вежлив, чтобы попросить меня прекратить это.

\- Нет, - сказал Омега, с несомненной искренностью во взгляде. - Программируй Омегу Суприма. Останься. Говори? – последнее слово явно было вопросом.

Скайфайр вернулся на место, которое казалось ему удобным, в нескольких метрах от… своего друга.

Он попытался повернуть беседу в новое русло.

\- О чём бы ты хотел поговорить?

Омега выглядел слегка озадаченным и отвернулся, разглядывая окружающую местность в своей обычной манере.

Скайфайр решил, что Омега не собирается отвечать. С какой стати, подумалось ему, его псевдонаучная и зачастую личная, беспорядочная болтовня могла вообще быть интересна бывшему Стражу?

\- Омега Суприм одинок. Понимает только частично. Слушает, обрабатывает полностью.

Скайфайр наблюдал за ним, пока он говорил; ему было любопытно, будет ли выражение лица Омеги соответствовать его словам. Взгляд Омеги вернулся к нему, на его лице отражалось лёгкое замешательство.

\- Что в наших… ну, в _моих_ словах тебе непонятно? Научные принципы в моих исследованиях?

Лицо Омеги было непроницаемо; Скайфайр знал, что он раздумывал – вернее, "обрабатывал данные", говоря терминами, которые Страж упорно применял по отношению к себе, словно его разум был всего лишь действующей компьютерной программой, без Искры, вливающей в неё жизнь.

***

Омега Суприм был сбит с толку. Ему хотелось, чтобы Скайфайр остался и говорил с ним, но не мог найти соответствующего протокола в своём программировании. Его процессор работал на полную мощность, перебирая старые данные, но не мог установить новых связей или экстраполяций.

\- Наука – логична, - ответил он на вопрос Скайфайра. – Твоё общение с десептиконами основано на фактах; твои действия рациональны. Многие детали – за пределами опыта Омеги, - это было так понятно, как только могло быть, учитывая, насколько ограниченно Омега Суприм разбирался в языке взаимоотношений. Его программирование как Стража не предусматривало общения, помимо служебных обязанностей, выполнения приказов и обмена базовыми данными, необходимыми для выполнения его функций в качестве противо-осадного орудия и защитника организационных структур, функционирования и всего, что несло в себе красоту.

Ощущение неудачи вновь обрушилось на Омегу Суприма. Его лицевые пластины сжались, как и всегда, когда затрагивались частички его воспоминаний о разрушении Кристал Сити, даже если это происходило случайно.

Скайфайр заметил это. Беспокоясь за своего друга, он шагнул ближе и осторожно дотронулся до локтя Омеги Суприма.

\- Омега? – позвал он. – Тебе трудно что-то сформулировать? В чём дело?

Даже несмотря на то, что он провёл столько времени в компании Скайфайра и знал характер Скайфайра достаточно хорошо, чтобы предвидеть это, Омеге Суприму было непривычно прикосновение другого робота, если только это не было в бою или во время ремонта после боя. Он прижал руку теснее к своему корпусу, так, что пальцы Скайфайра зависли в воздухе в сантиметре от его брони. Когда же Скайфайр не убрал свою ладонь, а последовал за его локтем, Омега Суприм замер. Его процессоры работали с бешеной скоростью, все до единого, в том числе редко используемая вспомогательная система, система управления полётом и система стартовой платформы. Встретившись взглядом с маленьким механоидом рядом с собой, Омега Суприм ответил:

\- Затруднение: понимание ограничено, словарный запас ограничен.

***

\- Почему ты всё время говоришь загадками? – Скайфайр ощущал, как в нём растёт негодование, но сдерживался, сохраняя спокойствие и ровный голос. – Ты можешь говорить яснее? Я мог _научить_ тебя чему-то, но я ведь тебя не _программировал_.

\- Что Омега Суприм произнёс неясно? – невозмутимо ответил Омега. – Ты программируешь при каждом общении: голосом, радиосвязью… - он помедлил на мгновение, а затем, понизив децибелы вокалайзера, признался, - прикосновением.

Скайфайр почти не уловил последнего слова, но успел запустить функцию автоматической записи, чтобы воспроизвести окончание фразы в своём центральном процессоре: «голосом, радиосвязью, прикосновением», - сказал Омега.

\- Мне кажется, ты всё понимаешь довольно неплохо, - медленно начал Скайфайр, - по крайней мере, бОльшую часть моих слов. Основной словарный запас, а это – огромное количество слов, проще всего увеличить с помощью прямой передачи данных. Полагаю, это и есть программирование, в его базовом виде. Если хочешь, я мог бы поделиться с тобой своей основной базой данных. Это простой процесс, и если ты не возражаешь…

Скайфайр заколебался, потому что передачу такого количества данных можно было наиболее эффективно и надёжно произвести с помощью проводного соединения, для чего один из них должен был подключиться к другому, а это был весьма интимный процесс, с точки зрения любого кибертронца. Он решил говорить начистоту:

\- Если хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе систематизировать её в твоих банках данных, тебе придётся подключиться ко мне, если нет – я могу подключиться к тебе, и ты сможешь скопировать её и разобрать самостоятельно.

Что ж, он предложил.

И всё же, он не знал, понимал ли Омега значение того, что он предлагал ему. Скайфайра даже удивило, что он не ощущал в себе ни единого протеста против подключения к Стражу: несмотря на его примитивную, малопонятную речь и то, что он намеренно избегал слов, которые отличали бы его от неживого дрона, Скайфайр доверял ему. «Если быть честным с самим собой, - подумал Скайфайр, - я предлагаю это, потому что меня к нему тянет. Всё, чего нет в Старскриме…» - он поймал взгляд Омеги, когда огромный мех посмотрел на него сверху вниз. – В тебе есть всё, чего никогда не было в Старскриме. «Зачем я это сказал?»

Лицо Омеги снова напряглось, означая, что он действительно задумался над тем, что ему сказал Скайфайр.

***

Омега Суприм понимал каждое слово Скайфайра, когда тот предлагал передать ему свой словарный запас. Что-то в самой идее прямой связи с системами другого существа смущало его, но логически в этом не могло быть вреда: Скайфайр не стал бы ничего удалять или каким-либо образом пытаться навредить прочему программированию Омеги Суприма. Часть того, что сказал Скайфайр, не соответствовала тому, что имелось в его памяти, поэтому он спросил:

\- Почему помощь в систематизации невозможна через твой штекер? – а комментарий касательно Старскрима был совершенно нелогичен. – И каким был Старскрим?

Скайфайр продолжал смотреть в оптику Омеги Суприма, словно ожидал увидеть там что-то, помимо отражателей и светособирающих сенсоров. Запинаясь, он попытался объяснить:

\- Говоря медицинскими терминами, - начал он, - чтобы сделать процессоры одного меха периферийными по отношению к процессорам другого меха… - Скайфайр прервался. Он отвёл взгляд, затем вернул его к оптике Омеги Суприма. – Это значит, открыться для любого способа причинить вред. Я доверяю тебе, Омега, иначе я никогда бы не предложил такого: если я подключусь к тебе, то открою к себе доступ, к любым пакетам моих данных, от самых незначительных до самых необходимых. Когда я буду к тебе подключён, у меня не будет возможности поместить что-либо в твой процессор, ты же сможешь брать данные, копировать их, даже перегруппировывать или стирать. Аналогично, допуская, что ты обладаешь той же конфигурацией, что и любой другой мех с Кибертрона, если ты подключишься ко мне, ты предоставишь мне этот доступ, предоставишь возможность поместить файлы в твои банки данных, как мы договорились, или если ты дашь на это подтверждение, когда я тебе их предложу, - он шагнул к Омеге Суприму ещё ближе.

\- Нет, - возразил Страж, но не в знак несогласия, а видя ошибку в рассуждениях Скайфайра.

Скайфайр прервал его, не дав объяснить это утверждение:

\- Я… могу попросить Уилджека скопировать их на носитель…

Омега Суприм в нехарактерной для себя манере перебил Скайфайра, объясняя, в чём, по его убеждению, Скайфайр делал неверное предположение:

\- Ты не понимаешь. Омега Суприм не является  мехом, подобно Скайфайру, Старскриму или Прайму. Страж, просто робот.

Скайфайр замолк, чтобы выслушать его. Он нахмурился, но Омега Суприм истолковал это как размышления, не недовольство.

\- Не мех? Фем? – он помолчал, затем продолжил: - Кем бы ты ни был, тебе нужны эти данные, и я отдам их тебе с радостью. Ты мне нравишься, я доверяю тебе, и ты… - Скайфайр отвернулся и помолчал чуть дольше, - ты мне интересен, - он опустил взгляд к земле, на которой сидел Омега Суприм, и обошёл его колено, встав около плеча Омеги, очень близко, чтобы тихо произнести, глядя оптика в оптику: – Ты понимаешь?

Омега Суприм отвернулся от Скайфайра, глядя прямо перед собой. Он почувствовал, как Скайфайр положил ладонь на его наплечную броню.

\- Понимаю. Ты ошибаешься, видишь в этом больше, чем есть на самом деле.

\- Ты действительно такого низкого мнения о себе? Или обо мне?

Незнание слова, способного описать это чувство, не избавило Омегу Суприма от негодования. Он ответил на вопросы в порядке их озвучивания:

\- Да. Нет. Омега Суприм не «думает» так, как это делают мехи. Омега Суприм обрабатывает, записывает данные. Реагирует на стимулы. Следует приказам.

Ладони Скайфайра легко переместились с наплечной брони к его шее. Он мгновенно повернулся и поймал обе ладони в свою собственную когтистую длань.

\- Ты не понимаешь, - повторил он и обнаружил, что Скайфайр, всё ещё хмурясь, напряжённо смотрит ему прямо в оптику.

Скайфайр подался ближе к его лицу:

\- Покажи мне.

\- Для передачи данных ты должен подключиться здесь, - направил он, притягивая Скайфайра к другому своему боку. – Только один порт, штекер отсутствует, - когда шаттл оказался под его левой рукой, Омега Суприм смог сдвинуть свою броню и показать Скайфайру свой единственный оставшийся порт передачи данных, обычно защищённый плазменным бластером его левой руки, или же лазерной пушкой его альтформы. Он поднял руку-бластер и устроил её на трещине в скале рядом с собой, в положении, которое он мог бы сохранять сколь угодно долго.

Скайфайр с лёгкостью высвободил правую руку из его хватки, и Омега Суприм пришёл в замешательство от того, что шаттл продолжал крепко держаться за один из его когтей своей левой рукой.

\- Только так? – спросил Скайфайр, бережно касаясь открытого порта. Он снова поднял взгляд на Омегу Суприма.

\- Ты видишь больше, чем есть на самом деле, - ответил тот.

***

«Ничего, кроме логики», - подумалось Скайфайру. – Может, так и есть, - сказал он вслух, - но я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я считаю себя твоим другом, и доверяю тебе как своему другу, иначе я не стал бы подключаться к тебе. Это не то, к чему я мог бы относиться несерьёзно, - он помолчал. – Ты… сможешь получить от этого удовольствие? – от настойчивости Омеги в том, что это несущественно, ему было немного не по себе.

\- Друг, - согласился Омега. – Надёжный. Причина бояться соединения отсутствует. Пожалуйста, передай данные и помоги систематизировать их. В этом… нет ничего, что могло бы быть приятным.

Скайфайр колебался: он _был_ готов предложить свои процессоры этому меху, но… - «Знаю ли я тебя так хорошо, как мне это кажется? – подумал он. – Почему ты настаиваешь на том, что ты – дрон?»

Должно быть, Омега неправильно истолковал его нерешительность. Он выпустил ладонь Скайфайра, позволяя своей когтистой руке упасть на своё гигантское бедро и немного отодвигаясь от шаттла.

Скайфайр приблизился к нему вплотную и потянулся обеими руками к его огромному лицу.

\- Я никогда никому не расскажу о том, что ты со мной разделишь. Какие бы секреты у тебя ни были, они принадлежат только тебе.

Омега взглянул на Скайфайра, и тот обнаружил выразительную голубую оптику Стража совсем рядом с собой. «Его оптика даже больше, чем головы некоторых миниботов». Воздух вокруг них загудел от напряжения, но Скайфайр не мог определить, почему. Он открыл собственный интерфейс-порт и потянулся к нему рукой, чтобы развернуть свой кабель и высвободить штекер. Ему пришлось отвести вторую руку от лица Омеги и опереться ею на его широкую грудь, чтобы придать себе устойчивости, располагаясь бок о бок со Стражем так, что его крыло со стороны его порта оказалось почти на одном уровне с грудными пластинами Омеги, чтобы иметь возможность дотянуться своим кабелем до разъёма Стража. Затем Скайфайр прижался лбом к плечу своего друга и отключил оптику. За один процессорный цикл до подключения он почувствовал, как когти осторожно царапнули его спину: должно быть, это была попытка Омеги успокаивающе его погладить.

Его штекер скользнул на предназначенное ему место. Долгое мгновение спустя – «Интересно, что могло вызвать эту задержку?» - по установленной между ними связи хлынули данные, от центрального процессора Омеги к нему. Сознание Скайфайра затянуло в неразбериху двоичного кода. Сенсорные данные лились потоком, но воспринимались, обрабатывались и использовались лишь частично. Временами то здесь, то там свободно проплывали отдельные пакеты воспоминаний. Поступки, совершённые и не совершённые, мысли, озвученные и не озвученные, кружились хаотичными вихрями.

Словно крича в бушующей буре, Скайфайр искал разум своего друга, посылая запрос за запросом. Он был удивлён, обнаружив, что на это ему была предоставлена полная свобода: номинально, мех, подключившийся к другому меху, становился его «периферийным устройством», не получая при этом никакого доступа, доступ мог быть открыт только от его партнёра к нему. _«Омега!»_ \- послал он и обнаружил, что способен независимо управлять процессорами Омеги, распознавая хранилище данных, исполнимые файлы, архивы, пределы центрального процессора Омеги; системы управления полётом, ракетным запуском и вспомогательную систему. Ни в одной из них ни его поверхностные сканы, ни осторожное, неглубокое прощупывание не выявили путь к Искре Омеги, к его разуму. _«Всегда существует канал передачи данных к Искре_ , - подумал он, в своём сознании и во всех их процессорах сразу. – _У меня не должно быть такого доступа, если мех ко мне не подключён»._

Издалека, словно их разделяло какое-то наваждение, он услышал возражение Омеги: _«Не мех, дрон»._

 _«Шарка с два!_ -  Скайфайр крайне редко позволял себе ругательства, даже мысленные, но с Омегой всё же позволил себе эту вольность. Он мог найти истинный источник этой реплики, проследив её путь от собственного разума до Искры Омеги. - _У тебя есть Искра! Ты не дрон. Позволь, я покажу тебе…»_

Скайфайр нашёл всё, что было нужно, и систематизировал, находя для себя радость в том, что помогал своему другу. Вместе они раскрыли прошлое, которое Омега прожил, но потерял – _«был принудительно лишён»_ – после схватки с Робо-Смэшером и Девастатором. _«Оно было спрятано здесь, в твоих же собственных архивах!»_ \- с радостью сообщил Скайфайр в их системах. Собранный как дрон, робот-Страж, Омега Суприм по воле какого-то случая приобрёл слабую Искру. _«Праймас заметил тебя_ , - предположил Скайфайр, - _либо ты побывал рядом с Вектором Сигмой»._ Спустя многие ворны жизни на Кибертроне, в течение которых Омега обладал едва заметным самосознанием, у него появились мысли и чувства, коренившиеся в этой Искре, и он подпитывал её, не прилагая для этого усилий и даже не понимая этого.

 _«Поскольку в тебе зародилась Искра, ты получил возможность заводить друзей, испытывать привязанности,_  - мягко объяснил Скайфайр. – _Вот почему тебе было так больно, когда Хук и остальные предали тебя. Потому что ты жив. В тебе есть Искра, ты думаешь, не используя процессоры, и чувствуешь, не используя сенсоры. Они лишь позволяют тебе взаимодействовать с тем, что тебя окружает. Ты – мех, Омега, не дрон»._

Сам Скайфайр был мехом любящим, обыкновенно сдержанным, но способным на крайне сильные переживания. За все те месяцы, когда он заново открывал в себе чувство юмора, говорил с молчаливым Стражем, размышлял о его серьёзности и безмолвии, он выстроил внушительную фантазию вокруг угрюмого воина. _«Всё, чего никогда в нём быть не могло_ , - он имел в виду Старскрима и позволил Омеге узнать всё, что знал он сам о своём бывшем партнёре, - _есть в тебе: прямота, храбрость, надёжность, преданность, стойкость и самопожертвование. Ты бы отдал свою жизнь в защиту автоботов. Ты бы отдал всё своё существование, если бы это могло окончить войну. Во многом ты являешься тем, чем должен стать я: быть воином, но не потерять себя»_ , - уверенно сказал он, с волной решимости и уважения, заботы и надежды.

Они нашли источник деградации личности Омеги: вирус, внедрённый в его системы Робо-Смэшером и срабатывающий как предохранитель в том случае, если её модификации будут прерваны, что и произошло с Омегой. Он был пугающе неуловим и проникал очень глубоко: он находил сильнейшие сомнения и играл на них, развиваясь внутри своей жертвы так, что только извне можно было понять, где находилась грань между ним и его хозяином. Скайфайр обратил вспять все последствия его работы, какие смог найти, там, где вирус восстановил дроновское происхождение Омеги Суприма, раздробил на кусочки его счастливые воспоминания о жизни на Кибертроне и раз за разом отторгал личные связи, которые он пытался завязать на Земле.

Омега Суприм принимал всё, что мог предложить ему Скайфайр, признательный за то, что вновь узнал собственную Искру, свои чувства, которые не были всего лишь реакцией на стимулы, и мысли, имевшие не подпрограммное происхождение. Вместе они привели в порядок его банки данных, встраивая в них новый, ещё незнакомый ему словарный запас.

Скайфайр осознал, что сделал для своего друга намного больше, чем было оговорено заранее, и попытался устраниться, не желая злоупотреблять гостеприимством чужого разума. «Может, позднее…»

К его изумлению, Омега крепко удерживал его в своём сознании, экспериментируя с понятиями, о которых он – _мех_ – до этого не имел ни малейшего представления.  _Желание_ , не отчаянное, но радостное, было для него в новинку, как и _Симпатия_. И, наконец, _«Любовь»_ \- он опробовал незнакомое слово, соотнося его с эмоцией, которую Скайфайр всколыхнул в них обоих и которая вмещала в себе все остальные понятия, привносимые Скайфайром в его жизненный опыт. Это было и просьбой, и осознанием, и провозглашением. Даже на пониженной мощности звук его вокалайзера завибрировал не только в их аудиодатчиках, но и в их броне. Скайфайр вздрогнул, прижатый к его боку, и Омега опустил обе руки, чтобы обнять его, стараясь не повредить его раскинутые крылья.

Больше не беспокоясь о том, что он мог воспользоваться ситуацией или сделать что-то против воли Омеги, Скайфайр аккуратно направлял действия большего меха, читая в надолго забытых уголках памяти Омеги, что он мог для него сделать. Омега был непривередлив в своих желаниях, успевших сформироваться лишь в общих чертах перед тем, как он потерял их на многие ворны из-за вмешательства Робо-Смэшера.

\- Слава Праймасу, он подействовал на тебя только частично, - произнёс Скайфайр вслух, в ближайший аудиодатчик Омеги. Скайфайр пустил по их броне тщательно контролируемый ток, тревожа их поля, возбуждая все их системы. Его руки были достаточно длинны, чтобы с лёгкостью обхватить ими шею Омеги и прикоснуться к панелям, которых никогда не касался даже ветер, и от этого по корпусу гиганта пробежали волны дрожи.

Принимая внимание, симпатию и вновь обретённое осознание себя, Омега ответил. Он добавил мощности своему полю и полю Скайфайра, приводя их к синхронизации. Он склонился, прикасаясь лбом ко лбу Скайфайра, создавая этим контактом точку фокуса для нарастающей между ними энергии. Электричество затрещало на их броне, и все животные в окрестностях, которые могли бежать, разбежались, словно чувствуя грозу. Воздух вокруг двух огромных существ зашипел статикой.

Сам того не желая, но будучи учёным до последней микросхемы, Скайфайр сделал мысленную заметку о впечатляющей способности Омеги контролировать электромагнитные поля. _«Этот феномен требует вдумчивого исследования»_ , - пронеслось в их процессорах.

Омега легко рассмеялся над этой мыслью. Собственные действия запечатлевались в процессорах прямодушного Стража только в связи с тем, как откликался на них Скайфайр. Омега не отличался осторожностью  телодвижений, но ради Скайфайра он попытался это сделать. Имея возможность прочесть воспоминания Скайфайра о его былых моментах близости, Омега от всей Искры старался касаться его осторожно, прилагая лишь крохотную часть своей истинной силы. Подавшись ближе к меньшему меху, он заключил его в объятия. Не имея пальцев, он всё же сумел создать иллюзию ласкового прикосновения, управляя электромагнитными волнами на кончиках своих когтей в непосредственной близости от спины и крыльев Скайфайра.

\- Стимуляция полями… - начал было Скайфайр, но вздрогнул и потерял нить рассуждений, не успев её озвучить, слишком глубоко погрузившись в то, что делал с ним Омега, и отложил свои тонкие замечания на потом.

Омега также подобрал именно ту резонирующую вибрацию, которая была любимым элементарным ощущением Скайфайра, и модулировал частоту звучания своего вокалайзера, пока она не влилась в нарастающую между ними энергию.

Молния наконец-то ударила между ними, с треском вырвавшись из надолго позабытой Искры Омеги, пронзила его корпус насквозь, метнулась навстречу Скайфайру и ушла в землю у них под ногами. Звук был подобен раскату грома, взлёту ракеты Омеги, взмывающему к орбите Скайфайру. Склон горы Хиллари тряхнуло, несколько камней скатились вниз и отскочили от спины даже не заметившего их Омеги, не причинив ему вреда.

\- Мы сотрясли планету, - проникновенно сообщил Омеге Скайфайр, прямо перед тем, как его собственное поле вспыхнуло, выбрасывая энергию, которую он, сам того не сознавая, подавлял в себе много месяцев с момента своего второго возрождения. Оно вернуло разряд Омеге Суприму, временно обрывая слабую новую связь его Искры с его процессорами. Подключённый к Стражу Скайфайр нашёл в себе достаточно энергии, чтобы восстановить эту связь и укрепить её, прежде чем выпасть в оффлайн, поддерживаемый невообразимо огромными руками.

***

Вновь обретя полноценную связь с собственной Искрой, Омега Суприм бережно отсоединил Скайфайра от своего порта, обнаружив, что вполне способен на более точные движения корпуса даже после разрыва соединения; он был способен на крайне мощное управление полями. «Скайфайр тоже хочет это понять», - подумал он. Омега Суприм всё ещё знал, что не был сконструирован как мех, подобно другим автоботам на Земле, но теперь он был рад этим отличиям. «Скайфайр любит Омегу Суприма, _любит меня_ , - он думал это, чувствовал и знал, не сохраняя данные в своих файлах памяти. - Скайфайр – счастье».

Омега Суприм всё ещё полагал, что обладает лишь искусственным интеллектом, а не сознанием, думает в системе компьютеров, поддерживаемых механизмами и электроникой, и просто-напросто реагирует на то, что его окружает. Но когда Скайфайр включил оптику и взглянул на него, заговорил с ним и прикоснулся к нему с нежностью, он начал верить, что действительно может быть живым, что каким-то образом в нём зародилась настоящая Искра.

 

Конец


End file.
